Musical Duet
by Anaki Starsong
Summary: It's Opening Night! Trowa has something planned for Quatre following their stage debut together! Song-fic Sap


Summary: Its opening night! Trowa has something planned for Quatre after their musical debut!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. Wish I did cause then I'd share them with the world on a channel dedicated to 24/7 GW-ness!!! Please Read, Review, Flames _never_ necessary nor paid any heed.

A/N: I'm in a musical right now so I felt inspired and yes I am totally feeling what Quatre is right now . By the way if you are going to be near Troy, Ohio any weekend between Feb 29-March 15 let me know and you can come see me! .

Musical Duet

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Trowa groaned as he put of his costume, a tuxedo from the 1920's.

"It's just the local theater," Quatre chuckled as he too put on his costume, "There will be 200 people max out there where as at the circus you conned me into performing at there were at least 4000!"

"Yeah but there I got to wear a mask and a silly costume," Trowa frowned at his reflection in the full length mirror, "not that this doesn't look silly."

He stepped out from behind the curtain of his small changing area into the musty smelling green room. Quatre stepped out from his own cubical and looked with glistening eyes at Trowa, "You look beautiful."

They stared at each other for a moment, slowly getting closer to each other. The moment was broken as a sweet yet commanding voice sounded.

"Come on you two!" Rebecca sounded impatient as always, but that was her job. After all she was the stage manager, "You can kiss afterwards!"

Quatre blushed and Trowa turned to give the brown haired woman a faux frown, sighing, "We're coming."

"Curtain's in 2 minutes," Rebecca called out to the others who were busy applying make-up and warming up their voices.

It had only been 2 months since their audition and with rehearsals cut short from the original 10 weeks, the show had gotten off to a rocky start. Quatre had always loved the little community theater, performing with other amateurs to a small yet loyal crowd of the local community. This time was different. Instead of coming home bouncing and humming like he was normally apt to do, the blond usually came home rather annoyed and tired. Trowa would listen patiently as the former Sandrock pilot related the tribulations of the nights rehearsals ranging from choreography that was too hard for most of the actors (though Quatre had no trouble with it at all), staging that was constantly being changed, and his biggest complaint was the lack of a lead. They had apparently gone through two lead males already and were once again short an actor to take the leading role.

After one particular evening the blond came home and threw his keys across the room growling loudly, "I've just about had it!"

Trowa looked up from his laptop and popped a quizzical look to his lover, "What happened?"

"We still don't have a male lead and we open in 4 weeks. 4 weeks!" Quatre collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath, speaking more composed than before, "I can't handle this anymore. If we don't get a lead by tomorrow night, I'm gonna quit the show."

Trowa closed his laptop and quietly crossed the room to where his blond lover lay sprawled out on the couch looking very flushed and exhausted. He sat on the arm of the sofa and played with Quatre's soft golden hair. After a few moments of silence, Trowa spoke up, "I'll do it."

And that's how all this had happened. The 4 weeks flew by in a tizzy of lines, music, and choreography. Quatre beamed at his brown haired lover every night after practice and worked with him on lines and dances any spare time they had at home. Finally after much preparation it had come down to this. The stage was indeed small and the audience was only about 2/3 full but the lights were bright and Trowa's tux was already making him sweat buckets. He hadn't gotten a chance to give Quatre a good luck kiss before being ushered off by a ranting stage manager. Quatre had managed to whisper 'Break a leg!' before being separated from his beloved.

The first chords sounded from the piano and the small cast danced its way onto stage, spinning and twirling. Quatre sang in his strong tenor while Trowa was more subtle with his baritone. They were through with the first song before either knew it and were on into the show. Having little time off stage to socialize, Quatre blew a kiss to Trowa as they passed to their new entrances. The show went on like this, the blond playing the comedic friend of the lead played by none other than his uni-banged lover.

Intermission came and the small cast cramped into the even smaller dressing room to await its end. The door at the far end was cracked open and led to the outside though none dared venture out in the cold it being only the end of February. Trowa and Quatre sat in small chairs next to each other but little passed between them. The blond was too busy going over lines with the female lead for their upcoming scene and Trowa was deep in thought.

He had been scheming for the past few weeks of something special to get for his blond angel, an opening night gift. There was always the usual flowers but that wasn't enough, after all this was their first stage performance together and it had to be something spectacular. He had been stumped until one day the blond came in singing a song from one of his favorite musicals, RENT. The idea hit Trowa like a ton of bricks and he had spent weeks prepping and preparing for what was to happen after curtain call.

Rebecca's voice sounded the two minute warning and they were off again, diving headlong into act 2 of the show. The scenes became more frantic and actors were dodging onstage as different characters with quick changes and multiple parts in single songs. The climax was reached and the show ended with a fantastical musical number. Adrenaline pumped though Quatre as he took Trowa's hand and joined in the company bow at the end. The show had gone off without a hitch, a far cry from where the blond had thought it would be when predicting its doom only a few weeks back. But that, of course, was before his green eyed lover had so graciously stepped out of his comfort zone and joined him on stage.

Quatre stepped out into the lobby with most of the cast, wishing patrons safe rides home and modestly accepting praise. Most of the theater goers had gone by the time Quatre had realized Trowa was nowhere in sight. Looking back into the theater he saw that it was dark save for a pool of light center stage. That too was unusual. Deciding to investigate, Quatre stole back into the theater to have a look at what was going on.

Upon seeing the blond re-enter the theater, Rebecca pushed the button on her headset and whispered, "He's goin' in."

She motioned to the remaining cast members who giggled and snuck into the theater to watch what Trowa had made them swear not to tell Quatre.

The blond, in the meantime, had wandered on stage and found himself in the pool of light in the center when a piano chord nearly made him jump. Whipping around to face where the piano was, Quatre was dumbfounded as he recognized the chords being played in their upbeat tempo, but nothing could have prepared him for Trowa's baritone voice booming out.

"Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you."

Knowing that the roles were a bit reversed but not wanting this to end anytime soon, Quatre responded, "Open your door I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you."

Finally they met in the spot light in the center, holding hands and blared their lover's duet, "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it; a new lease you are my love, on life, be my life!"

"Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket wherever whatever I'll be your coat!"

"You'll be my king and I'll be your castle," Quatre smiled.

"You be my queen, and I'll be your mote!" Trowa beamed.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it; a new lease you are my love, on life, oh my life! I've longed to discover something as true as this is!"

"With a thousand sweet kisses…"

"If you're cold and you're lonely…"

"With a thousand sweet kisses…"

"You've got one nickel only. With a thousand sweet kisses…"

"When you're worn out and tired…"

"With a thousand sweet kisses…"

"When your heart has expired!"

"Whoa lover, I'll cover you! Whoa lover, I'll cover you!"

At the final chord the two kissed to uproarious applause and cheers from the cast, crew, and remaining audience member who had been drawn in by the sound. Quatre blushed deeply and whispered to Trowa, "Encore when we get home?"

Trowa chuckled, "Of course. I love you."


End file.
